


Le gâteau de l'enfer

by Nelja



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur les débuts de la vie conjugale et l'apprentissage de la cuisine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le gâteau de l'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.
> 
> (Anya, bien sûr, a appris une partie de ces choses dans son background, mais vu tous les autres détails qu'elle a oubliés, je suppose que les souvenirs s'estompent quand on ne s'en sert pas pendant quelques siècles)

Xander aurait dû se douter de quelque chose à l'odeur. Bien sûr, le mélange de produits de beauté à bon marché et de chaussettes qui attendaient leur tour pour être lavées pouvait provoquer une certaine gêne, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

La cuisine était envahie par une épaisse fumée noire, qui par endroits laissait entrevoir Anya, un petit tablier blanc sur ses vêtements, une spatule à la main. Ladite spatule fut pointée d'un air vindicatif vers Xander, au point qu'il ressentit l'instinct de plonger sous la table pour esquiver. Apparemment, ses reflexes primaux n'avaient pas encore assimilé la signification de "ex-démon sans pouvoir". Ou craignaient juste qu'avec une simple spatule et suffisamment de motivation, on puisse faire très mal.

Cependant, Anya ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité, essayant juste d'expliquer, avec la voix raisonnable qu'elle prenait pour faire avaler des couleuvres à quelqu'un. "Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est ton four ! Ou ton saladier, je ne sais pas !"

Puis elle considéra lesdits objets d'un air meurtrier.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?" demanda Xander, accomodant et compatissant.

"J'avais décidé de te faire un gâteau, comme les jeunes filles font à leur petit ami à la télé ! Alors j'ai mis de la farine, des oeufs et du sucre dans un moule, et je l'ai mis au four..."

Elle exhiba un plat à gâteaux dans lequel se traînait une chose à moitié visqueuse, à moitié carbonisée, à moitié caoutchouteuse et à moitié desséchée (oui, cela faisait plus de deux moitiés, mais à y bien réfléchir, cela avait l'air aussi immangeable que plusieurs gâteaux réunis).

"Ou c'est peut-être la faute de ton moule ?" suggéra-t-elle avec espoir, pour montrer son ouverture d'esprit.

"Combien de temps est-il resté au four ?" demanda Xander, essayant de se rappeler le peu qu'il savait de cuisine.

"Je ne sais pas. Ca a une importance ? A la télé, elles ne comptent jamais ! Pourquoi ça ne se voit pas, quand c'est cuit ?"

Xander avait peut-être très des notions minimales à ce sujet, mais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelques différences avec les séries télévisées. Sauf qu'à y réfléchir, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible d'obtenir une fumée si noire avec un gâteau raté en dehors des dessins animés. Peut-être Anya avait-elle un talent d'imitation caché. Un peu mal placé, aussi.

"Oui, c'est important." expliqua-t-il avec patience. Le futur de son estomac en dépendait. "Et aussi la quantité de farine, d'oeufs, de sucre et, euh..." Il sentit ses connaissances techniques l'abandonner. "d'autres choses qu'on met."

Elle le regarda avec intérêt. "C'est comme l'alchimie, alors ? Quand on mesure les composants avec des balances précises, pour faire des poisons mortels et douloureux ?"

"Exactement !" Puis Xander réfléchit et jeta un coup d'oeil encore plus soupçonneux, si c'était possible, vers le gâteau. "sauf que, sans l'aspect mortel et douloureux. De préférence."

Anya réfléchissait. "Mais alors, vu que tu es plus que nul en magie, comment fais-tu, toi, pour faire les rituels de cuisine ?"

Xander se sentit très déprimé d'un coup. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas une question entièrement stupide "Je fais des choses simples. Par exemple..." Il sortit un plat cuisiné du congélateur. "Regarde, il y a marqué dix minutes au micro-ondes ! Donc, si tu le mets trop longtemps, ou pas assez, il est raté... il suffit de compter !"

Elle écarquilla les yeux. La cuisine semblait soudain lui apparaître sous un jour beaucoup plus sympathique. "Mais alors, pourquoi ce n'est pas marqué sur la farine, le sucre ou les oeufs."

Xander eut un instant l'image mentale d'une horde de poules en train de transcrire des recettes sur leurs oeufs au feutre. "Il y a des livres spéciaux pour ça."

"Oh. Des livres chers ?"

"Je crains que oui."

"Giles en a peut-être qu'on pourrait voler ?"

"Euh, je ne suis pas sûr..." L'image du bibliothécaire vêtu d'un tablier en train de préparer un gâteau lui abîmait le cerveau. "Mais Joyce, sans doute."

Anya eut un grand sourire. "Bien !" Elle était adorable, pensa Xander.

Et puis après tout, c'était pour lui qu'elle avait essayé de faire tout ça !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il articula avec soin, de crainte que son subconscient ne prenne les rênes et ne lui fasse dire quelque chose de sincère et d'inavouable. "Je peux en goûter un petit morceau ? Peut-être que c'est bon ?"

"Oh non." assura-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. "Ca pue. Et, en plus, j'ai goûté. C'est infect."

"Oh." Non, vraiment, il se se sentait pas le courage de mentir plus avant pour lui assurer que non.

"Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait sauter la partie où tu le manges et passer tout de suite à celle où tu trouves le tablier sexy et où on fait l'amour directement sur la table."

"Tu as toujours les meilleures idées." murmura-t-il avec un respect totalement sincère. Son orgueil de mâle était presque blessé de ne pas avoir remarqué avant, pour le tablier. Cela devait être un effet secondaire de la fumée.

Et il entreprit sur l'heure d'en donner toutes les preuves possibles.


End file.
